Currently, audio and web based conferencing requires that the conference host and the conference participants join a conference using a unique participation code. The participants of the conference call into a central conference number where they are prompted to enter a unique participation code that allows them to participate in the conference. The unique participation code or participation code allows the user to connect to a switch or to a portion of a conference server (i.e., a conference bridge) processor that is dedicated to the conference. The dedicated portion of the processor or the switch creates a common connection between all participants in the conference that allows each participant to communicate with all other participants at the same time.
A unique participation code is used to restrict access to the conference and ensure its security. Since the unique participation code is used as a security measure, the unique participation code is typically a pseudo random collection of alphanumeric characters. Unless a participant knows the unique participation code to join a conference, the participant will not be able to connect to the dedicated portion of the server or the switch that is connecting all of the other participants.
The use of unique participation codes is an acceptable solution when a user is working in an office environment where he/she has access to the participation codes. The user may be scheduled for four conferences throughout the day, each conference having a unique participation code associated therewith. It is fairly simple for the user to keep track of each unique participation code in an office setting. For example, the user may have received invitations for the conference via email and the corresponding unique participation code for each conference may be embedded in those emails. As long as the user has access to the emails with the participation codes, then the user should have no problem joining each conference. However, if the user does not have access to the emails containing the participation codes then the user is required to write down or remember each participation code and further remember which participation code corresponds to which conference.
The problem associated with unique participation codes may also occur if the user somehow loses access to the emails containing the conference participation codes. A company's computer network and email servers are susceptible to failure. In the event that either the network or the email server fails, then a user will only be able to join a conference if he/she wrote the participation codes down somewhere else. Otherwise, the user will not be able to join the conference because the participation codes have been temporarily lost.
The inconvenience of participation codes has only been tolerated because of the security they provide for conference calls. However, due to the shortcomings associated with requiring a unique participation code for each conference, an alternative conference solution that still provides restricted access to conferences is desired.